mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Samdo994
Trades 2 How much would I pay for 1 xtra mantle banner? I'll pay 20 clix-- 10:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I would love to trade this trade with you but i haven't got any Mantles Banners anymore. As I was Rank 8 I went to the Gauntlets side so with my Modules I can only get Gauntlets Banners. If I get one, I'll tell you. 10:27, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Could u put an archive on my talk page?-- 10:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I didn't do my fist archive, that was Mackmoron11. But I will try to do one for you. 10:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Done. 10:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Thanx very much!!!!-- 10:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) come on Irc-- 10:49, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :No problem. :) 10:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Trades 3 You wanna trade again?-- 12:37, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Tell me what and I'll look what I can do. 13:15, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Banners, Catapults, dragons, rank 8 stuffs?-- 13:20, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Banners okay, exept Mantle Banners, and I have got a spare catapult. Make a price! We'll see then. 13:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) 12 clix each gaunlet and catapult 17 clix-- 13:28, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Gauntlets Banners price is okay, but can we make the price for the catapult to 25? So then I have at least 1 Transparent Lego Brick out of it. 13:38, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I was Going to buy Multiple Gauntlet Banners!!!!-- 08:15, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay, so how many Gauntlets Banners would you like to buy? 14:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC) How much u got? cause I'll be needing em for blackk brix!!!-- 03:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I no longer need to buy the catapult (since it is mantle property) Leinardo will buy it off u!-- 03:53, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I got 27 Gauntlets Banners, but the maximum buy at a time is 10. So 10 Banners for 12 clicks make 120 clicks. Okay? 09:42, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Okay!!!!I'm Rich!!!! But you'll have to wait for 2 days please. Reserve the banners for me!!!-- 09:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I'll Buy 12 banners at 12 clix each and thats 144 clix, I'll make it 150 clix tell me if u want this trade?-- 11:50, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, deal. Please spent 50 clicks on each of my Lightworm Modules. I will send you the 12 Banners now. 16:34, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Okay Is That 150 Clix I'll Do It Right now.-- 06:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Catapult I need as many catapults as I can. Have some? -- 03:50, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I only have one catapult. Say, 25 clicks? This is my only one, you know. 09:40, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry it is a bit expensive. Maybe later. -- 02:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) TY Thanks for help me in the backgrounds.-- 15:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I should thank you! I didn't know how to do the table right and you uploaded half of the Images. Oh, and I will going to add ther last ones too. There are also Backgrounds on the Dino Bone Modules. 12:11, 10 August 2009 (UTC) IRC What to go on the IRC? 16:31, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll go on soon. I am just fixing the Networker pages, adding descriptions and friendlists, ect... 16:38, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hehe, thanks. Sorry for pestering. 16:39, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::No problem. :) 16:40, 12 August 2009 (UTC)